criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cashout Killer
Cashout Killer 'is the third case of Criminal Case and third case of Consolers Way. Plot After the last case, the Player and Alexander get a call from Chief Griffon that there has been another murder, but this time at the Consolers Casino. As the Player and Alexander arrive at the casino, they found the corpse of Terance Harper, the gambler they interrogated in the last case. During the investigation the Player and Alexander suspected 5 people for the murder or Terance Harper ... Sydney Blue (The owner of the casino), James Knight (The head of security at the casino), Daniel Sparks (A Police Deputy), Wendy Neverwell (A Rich woman) and Susie Walters (A relative of the victim). At the end of the investigation, the Player and Alexander found enough evidence to arrest James Knight for the murder of Terance Harper. James killed Terance for multiple reasons. Terance was a criminal who was scamming people for money, he then bought illegal drugs with them and he always got away. James was drunk one night and met Terance at a bar, but then he tried to scam James because he knew that he didn't know what he was doing. James then realized that Terance took his money and phone. James then was hired by Sydney to work as a security service at his casino. One day James saw that Terance started gambling at the casino, from there he started to think of a plan to kill Terance. Then, one day he started messing with Terance's 'Lucky slot machine'. And then when Terance started gambling there again, James ran inside the casino with a disguise on, ripped out the joystick of the slot machine and started beating Terance to death in front of everyone at the casino. James then got arrested and sentenced to 30 years in prison. In the Additional Investigation the Player and Alexander got a important call from Sydney Blue that a mysterious woman went to his casino, gave a random person a map and left again. After investigating the Casino, the Player and Alexander found a fancy chewing tobacco container with a faded message on it. After recovering the message the Player and Alexander found out that the mysterious woman is Mary Neverwell, the daughter of rich woman Wendy Neverwell. Mary believes that hundreds and hundreds of years ago that the Neverwell's were pirates hiding treasures around the oceans of Tessrupee. The Player and Alexander then gave the map back to old woman Wendy Neverwell. The Player and Alexander also helped Chief Benjamin Griffon. Chief Griffon needed to know what the Player and Alexander know about The Arachnids. After telling all the things they know, Benjamin decided to question Lucy Scarlet, one of The Arachnids higher rank members. The Player and Alexander then took Lucy's phone to get more information about The Arachnids. The Player and Alexander then found out that The Arachnids were founded in 1982 by ex police officer Andrew Baxter. They also discovered a few more members of The Arachnids. With that information, the Player, Alexander and Chief Griffon decided to close this case. Summary Victim : * 'Terance Harper (Found beaten to death next to a slot machine) Murder Weapon : * Joystick Killer : * James Knight Suspects : Suspect's Profile * The suspect smokes * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect smokes * The suspect drinks whiskey * The suspect knows mechanics Suspcet's Appearance * The suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinsk whiskey * The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears sunglasses Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect smokes Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears sunglasses Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile : * The killer smokes * The killer drinks whiskey * The killer knows mechanics * The killer wears sunglasses * The killer stands 6 feet tall Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Casino. (Clues: Victim's Body, Joystick + New Suspect; Sydney Blue + Victim identified; Terance Harper) * Autopsy the victim. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes) * Analyze Joystick. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks whiskey) * Ask Sydney Blue about the murder. (Result: New Suspect; James Knight) * Question James Knight about the security. (Result: New Crime Scene; Daniel's Desk) * Investigate Daniel's Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect; Daniel Sparks) * Question Daniel Sparks about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars). Chapter 2 : * Investigate Mansion. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Locked Phone) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Ring; New Suspect; Wendy Neverwell) * Question Wendy Neverwell about the murder. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Talk to James Knight again) * Give James Knight his phone back. (Result: James drinks whiskey; James smokes) * New Clue; Slot Machine * Analyze Slot Machine. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer knows mechanics) * Investigate Daniel's Computer. (Clues: Files) * Examine Files. (Result: Talk to Sydney Blue again) * Question Sydney Blue about his complain. (Result: Sydney drinks whiskey; Sydney smokes; New Suspect; Susie Walters) * Question Susie Walters about the murder. (Result: Susie smokes) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star). Chapter 3 : * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Torn Photo, Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Talk to Wendy Neverwell again) * Ask Wendy Neverwell why the victims wallet was in her garden. (Result: Talk to James Knight again) * James Knight wants to talk. (Result: James knows mechanics; Sydney knows mechanics) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Talk to Daniel Sparks again) * Question Deputy Sparks about his wallet. (Result: Daniel drinks whiskey; Daniel knows mechanics) * Investigate Slot Machine. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer stands 6 feet tall) * Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears sunglasses) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to 'Venomous Crime (3/6) '(2 stars). Venomous Crime (3/6) : * Sydney Blue wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Casino) * Investigate Casino. (Clues: Faded Container) * Examine Faded Container. (Result: New Quasi Suspect; Mary Neverwell) * Question Mrs. Neverwell. (Result: New Clues on Mansion) * Investigate Mansion. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map) * Analyze Map. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Sydney Blue again) * Tell Sydney about the treasure map. (Result: Talk to Wendy Neverwell again) * Give Wendy Neverwell her family map back. (Reward: Suit) * Tell Chief Griffon about your progress on The Arachnids. (Result: New Clues on Daniel's Desk) * Investigate Daniel's Desk. (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer. (Result: File) * Analyze File (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Daniel Sparks again) * Question Daniel Sparks about The Arachnids again. (Result: New Quasi Suspect; Lucy Scarlet) * Talk with Lucy Scarlet about her gang. (Result: New Clue; Phone) * Analyze Phone. (15:00:00) (Result: Talk to Benjamin Griffon again) * Tell Benjamin Griffon about your discoveries. (Reward: 10.000 Coins) * Go to the next case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases